Dial 2 for Phone Sex
by joiedevivre2011
Summary: Jane gets nearly plastered at the Robber while Frost and Korsak give her a hard time about her obvious feelings for Maura. Once arriving back at her condo, with alcohol coursing through her veins, she drunk dials Maura. [one shot]
1. Chapter 1

I don't even know where this came from and I wrote it in like two hours, with proofreading.  
So, um, enjoy?

* * *

I'd had way too much to drink by the time the cab dropped me off at my condo. I'd lost count of the number of drinks, but I could definitely remember that Frost and Korsak had been teasing me all night about how they knew I had the hots for Maura. I kept telling them they were crazy, that I wasn't gay, that Maura was just my best friend.

They hadn't bought it. Frost had argued, "Hey man, you probably have never had the hots for another woman, but I'm not stupid. You got it bad for the Doc. You are _not_ just best friends."

Korsak had said his piece, too. "Have you paid _any_ attention to how you act around her? You open doors for her, you two eat what seems like every meal together. Your face even lights up when she enters the room."

"Yeah, all that romantic crap and then some," Frost had cut in. "I've caught you staring at each other's asses _and _boobs. You got it bad for each other and you're both just oblivious."

I had repeatedly told them they were both full of shit, but I knew they were right. I just didn't want to admit it to them. Ironically, I simply didn't have the balls to say anything to Maura either, or to ask her out on a date.

Eventually the bartender had cut us off and sent us home in cabs. I was lucky I even had enough cash left on me to pay for it.

I stumbled up the stairs to my condo, thankfully coherent enough to lock the door back behind me. I turned on the light in the living room and tossed my keys into a bowl on a small table by the door.

I left a trail of clothes behind me between the front door and the kitchen: boots, my blazer, top shirt, and slacks. I was down to my skivvies and a bra underneath. Once in the kitchen, I pulled out my bottle of Jose with a shot glass and took two shots straight. It was fire on the way down and warmed my stomach. Deciding two would be enough, I twisted the bottle cap back on, leaving both the bottle and the shot glass on the counter.

"Fuck Frost. And Korsak," I muttered to myself after taking both shots. And then I thought of Maura. "And definitely fuck Maura, good and hard in her tight-fitting, designer dress." I laughed to myself. I did have it bad for my best friend. I'd never wanted someone so much in my entire 38 years of life.

I glanced back toward the door at the discarded clothes, looking for where I'd tossed my pants. The back of the couch. I shuffled around the kitchen bar to them, reaching into the left pocket for my phone.

I pulled it out and slid my thumb across the screen to unlock it. Pressing 2 on speed dial, I then pressed the little green send button.

I turned around and walked toward my bedroom. Letting myself fall backwards onto the bed, I bounced slightly, my knees bent and lower legs hanging off. After the fourth ring, I almost hung up, but then a groggy voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Heyyyyyyyy. Were you asleep?"

The voice was suddenly more alert and panicked. "Jane? Are you okay? Is something wrong?"

"Nah, I'm good, promise. Just a little, okay maybe a lot drunk. I just got back from drinking with Frost and Korsak."

"And you decided 1:45am was a good time to call me?" Instead of sounding mad, Maura seemed amused. That was a good sign.

"Oh you know, drunken logic and all."

Maura started to correct me, "Actually drunken logic does not –"

I quickly interrupted her. "No no, just stop. Can barely understand your Googlemouth when sober. Never gonna get it when I'm drunk."

She sighed. "How many alcoholic beverages did you have, Jane?"

I laughed. "I lost count. Frost and Korsak gave me hell all night and booze was my only way to cope with it."

"So you stayed instead of just leaving?"

"Well then they'd have taken it as them being right and I didn't wanna deal with that either. 'Course they're right anyway, so it didn't matter." I laughed again.

"Being right about what?"

"So now you gonna give me shit too, Maur?"

"Jane, you clearly are too intoxicated to be having a conversation right now. Why don't you call me back when you wake up later?"

"No! Don't hang up! Please," I pleaded.

"Then I'm going to need you to tell me what Frost and Korsak are right about so that I can properly follow the conversation you're trying to have with me."

I picked at a loose thread on the hem on my tank top. "You."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. They were giving me hell about you."

There was a long pause on the other end. "I'm not sure I understand, Jane."

"All night they were going on and on about how I have the hots for you. How I stare at your ass and your tits sometimes. How I always open the door for you, how we eat like every meal together. That we're basically dating, but supposedly oblivious to each other's feelings."

"Oh," came Maura's quiet response.

"I gotta be honest, and I'm probably only admitting this out loud 'cause I'm really fuckin' drunk right now, but it doesn't make it any less true. Sometimes the way your ass looks in a skirt does make me want to bend you over a desk and fuck you hard."

She cleared her throat, but said nothing.

"And I'm not gay, Maur. I swear to god I'm not, but you make me hotter than all the men I've ever been with _combined_ and if that's how it's supposed to feel, then I am the biggest lesbian on the planet."

I was turned on. So incredibly turned on. The longer our conversation went on, the wetter I could feel myself getting, and I was only barely resisting the urge to touch myself with Maura on the other end of the line. But finally confessing how I felt was making me feel bolder.

Maura breathed my name into the phone.

"Are you turned on too, Maura? 'Cause I gotta be honest. This conversation has made me really horny."

"Don't stop," Maura whispered.

I smirked into the semi-darkness, the light from the living room filtering into my bedroom. "Don't stop what?"

"Tell me what you most want to do to me, Jane," Maura urged. "Tell me."

I switched the phone into my right hand and slipped my left underneath the elastic of my black bikini cotton panties. I choked back a moan when my middle finger grazed my clit. I rubbed it lightly while trying to picture the thing I most wanted to do.

"I wanna push your tight little skirt up to your waist, hoist you up onto your kitchen island counter, push your lace panties to the side, and fuck you with my mouth."

Maura moaned softly.

I dipped my fingers between my now wet folds and brought some of the wetness back to my clit, rubbing harder listening to Maura moan. "Never been turned on before by the thought of going down on a woman. But you, god, the thought of doing that to you makes me the wettest, Maur."

"Please, Jane. Please do that to me. I could even wear a skirt for you tomorrow, so you can do it."

"Fuck, you're such a tease," I moaned into the phone. "Are you touching yourself?"

Maura breathed heavily. "I'm so close, Jane. Tell me something else."

I let out a deep moan to let her know I was close, too. "I wanna fuck you in your fancy shower. Take you from behind, thrust my fingers deep inside you."

"Oh god," Maura gasped. "Keep going."

She was letting out a small moan every other second, which let me know she was about to orgasm, and it was driving me crazy. "Shit, Maura. You are so hot, so beautiful. Let me hear you come."

Seconds later I heard a soft rustling sound, which I thought sounded like her phone dropping to the bed, followed by a very long moan of pleasure. Then came another rustling sound and her voice. "Jane?"

"Almost there," I panted. I moved my hand faster over my clit and I could hear how wet I was. Only a few moments passed before I myself let out a long moan. Aftershocks racked through my body as it came down from its high.

"Shit."

"You're off duty tomorrow, aren't you?"

"Mmhmm," I replied.

"I'm going to be at your apartment around eight o'clock. How does spending the day in bed with me sound?" Maura asked suggestively.

"Mm, sounds even better than you do when you come."

"I'll make plenty more sounds for you then."

I hummed in appreciation.

"Goodnight, Jane. See you in the morning."

"'Night. Bring sexy lingerie and a skirt."

The line went dead.

I masturbated twice more before finally but quickly falling asleep with a contented smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I had extremely mixed emotions all afternoon about whether or not to post this chapter today, as I had decided to do last night working on the first half of it, because of what happened today. I decided to go ahead and post for those who find themselves in need of a distraction, of something good and positive. But I want you all to know how incredibly sad Lee Thompson Young's death makes me feel, for all of us as fans, for the R&I cast, for all of his friends and family, particularly because I myself have struggled greatly with depression since high school and can identify with the incredible struggle. We may never know why he did what he did, but if we dwell on the what-ifs and the whys, we may only do more harm in the long run than good. Instead, we must celebrate the beautiful, incredible 29 years of life he did have on this Earth, and stress the importance of being aware and taking care of those who may suffer from mental health conditions. Just know going through your every day life that every person you meet may be fighting a silent, invisible battle. Be kind and gentle to everyone, ok? And I would like to reiterate that I am offering this chapter up tonight to provide a sense of normalcy on an otherwise disrupted, shocking and sad day.

A/N: That being said, I appreciate all of your reviews and follows. So many of you wanted more that I found it too hard to say no. I hope I did not disappoint. Also, this chapter was beta'd, and she knows who she is. A round of applause to her as well.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes wafting into my bedroom. I groaned and swallowed hard. The smell was making me feel nauseated. I tried opening my eyes, but there was just too much light already and my head was throbbing. I groaned louder in dismay.

Wait. Pancakes. Somebody had to be cooking them. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up, which instantly made my head start spinning, so I quickly laid back down, closing my eyes again. "Ma?" I called out weakly. I cleared my throat and tried calling louder, whimpering after in pain. Even the loudness of my own voice hurt my head.

I faintly heard the click clack of heels on the hardwood floors coming toward my room. Maura?

"Good morning, beautiful," Maura greeted me in a low, smooth tone.

Beautiful? I felt so confused. And why did her voice sound so...sexy?

I groaned and attempted to sit up again. "Did you just –" I shook my head gently and decided I must have imagined it. The movement wasn't pleasant, but I pressed onward, squinting to look at her. "Wh—" I croaked, before stopping and clearing my throat. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I'd be here at 8 and," Maura smirked, "we could spend all day in bed."

Her words pulled me out of my clouded mind and I looked at her, confused, for several moments. "Sorry, we could _what_?"

Panic passed quickly over my best friend's features. "You don't remember last night?"

I squinted again and looked up, trying to recall something. "Um...god, I was so drunk last night, I feel so fuzzy now. Here," I patted the bed beside me. "Come sit."

When she perched herself on the edge of the bed next to me, I started talking myself through the night. "So. I took a cab home and I remember completely stumbling up the stairs to my apartment. I think I took a couple shots of tequila."

"Yes, judging by the shot glass and bottle left on the kitchen counter. And you left all of your clothes in a trail between your door and the kitchen," she interjected quietly.

I shrugged at her. "And then," I looked up at the ceiling, trying to rack through my memory. "Um, I called you, right? It was like 2am. And we talked about – ohh," I blushed and covered my face with my hands. "OhmygodMaura." I peeked at her through my fingers. "We had phone sex last night."

She nodded at me gently, confirming.

"Oh god," I groaned for the umpteenth time. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

"You shouldn't apologize, Jane. I didn't stop you, do you remember? In fact, I very much encouraged you."

"I told you I wanted to bend you over a desk, push up your skirt, and fuck you hard, Maura," I grimaced. "You deserve much better than that. That's so...not classy."

She gently placed her hand on my knee, still covered by my sheets and comforter, and smiled at me. "I loved it. I've never really had phone sex before so I found it to be very...stimulating."

I frowned and looked away. "But I never would have done that sober."

"I don't regret it happening, Jane. Do you?"

I looked at her again, noticing a hint of fear swirling in green and golden flecks. "I regret being such a coward and not telling you before how I felt."

She rubbed her thumb gently across my knee and the touch, even through layers of fabric, sent chills down my spine. "It can no longer be helped. We can only move forward from here."

"And where is forward?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Remember what I said about our plans for the day?"

"All day in bed?"

She stood up and pulled her tucked in blouse out of her skirt, unbuttoning it slowly and looking me square in the eye.

I swallowed hard and then my eyes lowered, watching every movement of her nimble hands.

When she reached the last button, she shrugged out of the silky material and with one hand let it crumple to the floor, standing before me in a lacy cream colored bra and a designer skirt.

"That's gonna wrinkle, Maur," I observed quietly, finally looking up into her eyes again.

"For once, I don't actually care," she replied with finality. She reached around to her left side and I heard the soft sound of a zipper coming undone. She shimmied her hips while pulling gently down on the fabric and the skirt dropped to the floor. Stepping out of it and throwing back the covers on top of me, she climbed onto the bed.

I laid back down and she crawled on all fours over top of me, her blonde curls dangling in my face.

She looked probably the sexiest I had ever seen her. She smiled that soft smile at me and for a moment, I had to consciously remind myself to breathe. I grinned and brought my hands to rest on her smooth, firm hips. "I thought we'd never get here," I breathed out.

"Me neither," she murmured.

"Kiss me," I requested softly, a mix between a question and demand.

She straddled my hips. "I feel like this is my first time," she confessed in a low voice. "I'm so nervous."

"Me too," I murmured back. "Now kiss me." This time it was definitely more commanding.

She leaned closer, more of our torsos pressed together, and with her right hand, swept all of her hair to that side, her hand coming to rest again on the pillow beside my head.

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. Seconds later I felt her soft lips on mine, Warm, wet. I opened my mouth slightly and let her lead me through the kiss. I wrapped my arms around her waist tightly and finally pulled her flush against me. She then stretched her legs out on the bed, settling on top of me completely, her left leg coming to rest instead between my thighs.

She lifted her thigh slightly and pressed it into my center, causing me to open my eyes wide in delighted shock.

Good god, the pressure against my clit was incredible. Why had no man ever made me feel like that before? I closed my eyes again and tried to breathe normally throughout our kiss.

She pulled her thigh back and pressed it into me again, and this time I was unable to stop myself. "Fuck," I moaned out, breaking our kiss. I opened my eyes again.

She was grinning at me in victory, then she pressed against me again and this time I lifted my hips to meet her thrust.

Before we got too far into it, I felt like I should get one thing at least off my chest. "You," I breathed, "you don't care that we're doing this and I didn't take you on a date first?"

Maura kissed me softly. "We engage in date-like behaviors on a regular basis. I am giving you permission to do to my body the things you confessed last night you've wanted to do. Are you trying to talk me out of it?"

Instead of answering, I reached around her back and released the clasps of her delicate lace bra. I slipped the straps off her shoulders and the weight of the garment caused it to fall down to reveal soft but firm, large breasts. I breathed out in wonder. "Wow..."

I looked up to her face, grinning like a kid who'd just walked into a candy store with a wad of cash to buy whatever I wanted.

She sat back on my lap and pulled off her bra, tossing it to the side. My hands quickly went from her hips to cup the full breasts before me. I lifted them gently, testing their weight in my hands, and then rubbed my thumb over her left nipple, watching intently as the fleshy nub tightened further. Biting her lip, she arched into my touch, her chest moving that much closer to me, eager for more contact. I repeated my actions and mirrored them with my right hand.

"We have plenty of time for you to move slowly later, Jane," she whispered.

I grinned up at her. "Alright then," I murmured, as I quickly sat up and wrapped my right arm around her waist. I bent my knees slightly, pulling them in closer to my body to make myself more comfortable, and pressed my lips furiously against hers, cupping her center through her matching lace panties. She moaned against my mouth and wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You're so wet," I mumbled against her mouth. She moaned again, the sound vibrating softly on her lips. I pushed inside her panties and slipped my fingers between her folds. "So, so wet."

She let out a guttural sound then, her head falling back as I thrust my middle and ring fingers inside her, my palm facing up. I curled them, feeling for the same rougher spot inside her that my same fingers had sought so often before inside my own body.

Maura gasped.

Bingo.

Again I curled, again she moaned.

Curl, moan.

Curl, moan.

Her hips began rocking against my hand, her head tossing back in ecstasy. Her breasts arched toward my face and I took a tightened nipple between my lips, closing my mouth over it and flicking my tongue hard. She then unwrapped her right arm from my neck and quickly dropped it between us. I felt her fingertips graze the heel of my palm as she rubbed frantically on her clit.

I could feel her wetness slowly running down my fingers into the palm of my hand, then the inside of my thigh.

"Jane," she gasped and I pulled away from her breast. "Oh god, Jane."

Eyes closed, our foreheads pressed together as she began panting harder. "You're so beautiful," I whispered against her lips. She then captured them in a bruising kiss as her body froze against me, only her hand moving desperately between us.

A strangled cry escaped from her reddened lips and her mouth hung slightly open, eyes scrunched closed. I curled my fingers inside her again and she sucked in a hard breath, her right hand capturing my wrist and quickly pulling my fingers out.

"My thigh's wet," I smirked, feeling incredibly smug.

She fell backwards to the bed, her thighs still straddling my own. Her position gave me a great view of her bare breasts from below and holy shit, was she flexible. The yoga really did pay off for her and if I could reap the benefits of her rituals like this, I was all for it.

I reached underneath her legs and unbent them before climbing forward on top of her sprawled out body, my hips settled squarely against her own.

Her eyes were still closed and I could tell she was trying to do some yoga breath to regulate her breathing again. When she felt me settle on top of her, she opened her eyes and gave me a shy smile. "Hi," she whispered.

"You okay?" I whispered, smiling back.

She closed her eyes again, the smile remaining, and nodded twice.

"Wanna hear something funny?"

"Sure," she replied, cracking open her eyes.

"I think you made my hangover go away," I grinned.

She looked at me with her typical displeased face. "While I don't think that's scientifically possible, I am too...satisfied right now to argue with you," she commented with a content sigh.

I chuckled and then kissed her gently. "So all I have to do to get you to not argue with me is to _satisfy_ you?"

"That is not what I said," she frowned disapprovingly.

"If you're already satisfied, what are we supposed to do the rest of the day in bed?" I frowned back.

"Well, one, the female body is incredibly resilient during sexual activity, and two, I haven't _satisfied_ you yet, have I?" she smirked and licked her lips.

"Breakfast and then round two?"

Maura hummed in appreciation, "But a 'round' cannot be complete until you have had your pleasure as well."

"Me, then breakfast, then round two, hm?" I corrected.

"You'll be begging me for mercy," she grinned mischievously.

I cocked an eyebrow at her and smirked. "I know what I want to say to that, but you'll likely take it as a challenge, and I don't want that right now. So all I'm gonna do is this." I took Maura's right hand and brought it between my legs to cup me through my underwear. I moaned in appreciation and lifted myself slightly off her body to give her room to touch me.

"Lie back," she instructed quietly, but confidently.

Pushing myself off her body, I laid back on the bed, resting my head against the pillows. She climbed on top of me on all fours again and began kissing down my jawline to my ears, down my neck and to my chest. Each kiss was deliberate and soft, a declaration of something profound. As an exhalation of air through her nose blew across my ear, a shiver crawled quickly down my spine. I couldn't stop the small gasp that escaped me at the sensation.

She crawled backwards slowly, still on all fours over me, as she planted kisses further down my chest, over my breasts, to my stomach. With her right hand she pushed up my tank top and I reached down with both arms to pull it quickly up and over my head.

"You slept with your bra on?" she asked, glancing up over my breasts.

"Drunk," was all I replied.

I curled myself forward, using my ab muscles, and unsnapped my bra, quickly pulling it off and flinging it sideways. I propped myself up with my hands, trying to swoop in for a kiss, but she quickly placed her hand on my shoulder and pushed, my upper body falling back to the bed.

She grinned wickedly at me and suddenly I felt as if I had unleashed a hungry beast inside of her. Scooting further down the bed, she first knelt as she pulled down on the sides of my cotton/spandex blend panties, and after I lifted each leg slowly through each side to pull them off, she placed a hand on the inside of each of my thighs and spread them wide, knees nearly touching the bed.

I bit my lip in nervousness and her grin simply grew. Finally she moved to settle flat on her stomach, with her legs dangling off the bed, so she bent her knees, her feet and calves curling back toward her toned glutes. She slid both arms underneath my thighs and curled them around, her hands coming to rest on each side at my pelvis.

She glanced up at me and her expression looked ravenous, positively predatory. I realized that it wasn't the first time I'd see that look directed toward me, either; it was simply the first time I was recognising it for exactly what it was: raw, burning desire.

I quickly closed my eyes and tried to prepare myself for the onslaught of sensations I knew I was about to have. I could already hear my heartbeat drumming in my ears.

Nothing, however, could have ever prepared me for that first swipe of her hot, wet tongue against my clit.

My hips rolled forward against her mouth and my back arched off of the bed. My eyes rolled back in my head as I let out a strangled gasp at the feel of her tongue against me. "Oh god," I moaned.

She flicked her tongue against me again and again. Slowly at first until I was rolling my hips against her mouth in time with her tongue strokes against me, and then faster as I began moaning louder, directing her to the exact spot I wanted.

"Higher."

"Yes!"

"Oh god, Maur. Right there!"

"Keep going! Keep going!"

By that time, both hands had tangled themselves in her golden brown locks as I pulled her harder against my center, desperate for release.

I heard the wet, slurping sounds of her tongue lapping against me as I ground my hips against her mouth. Feeling a hand leave my thigh, suddenly two fingers were inside me, curling, instructing me to come.

The combination of her tongue against me and her deft fingers curling inside was almost too much, so close to my orgasm. My upper body shot up off the bed, propped up on my hands as I tried pulling my hips back slightly from her to relieve myself of the overwhelming sensations she was causing.

Instinctively she moved with me, intent on curling her fingers inside me and flicking her tongue against me.

It was so much.  
Almost too much.

But then it wasn't.

She curled her fingers inside several times more and sucked hard on my clit.

I was flying, falling, floating, no longer attached to my body.

Eyes rolled back in my head. My mouth hung open in shock. I couldn't breathe, couldn't even gasp for air. The only thing was her tongue against me, her fingers inside, and the most intense pleasure I had ever felt in my entire life. Like lightning coursing through my veins. I was on fire; the most intense, beautiful fire ever known. Fingers dug into the mattress, gripping and pulling at sheets.

I had to breathe. Sucking air in hard, I then breathed out the most wonderful name I knew.

Then I collapsed back to the bed, completely spent. My body twitched in places I'd never known it could while my breath came in sharp pants. I felt Maura crawl up the bed and lie down beside me, her body molded against my side.

I didn't even have to open my eyes to know she had the smuggest look on her face I'd probably ever seen. Feeling her hand creep down my lower abdomen toward my center again, I grabbed her wrist to stop her immediately, still keeping my eyes closed. "Nuh uh. Don't touch it."

She let out a short giggle and pulled her hand away.

I cupped between my legs to thwart any other attempts to continue pleasuring me. I couldn't handle anymore just then.

Cracking open my eyes, I glanced over to find her smiling at me with a dreamy look on her face. "What?"

"You're beautiful," she replied softly.

I smiled awkwardly at her. "I love you, Maur."

"I love you, too, Jane."


End file.
